


Spanking

by HeichouSabre



Series: Kinktober 2017- SNK Multiship [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dom!Erwin, Eren is a naughty boy, I guess it's considered light?, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, Light BDSM, M/M, Seriously need more EruRen goodness out there, Spanking, Sub!Eren, eruren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-07 22:34:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12241923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeichouSabre/pseuds/HeichouSabre
Summary: First up is the Spanking prompt, I chose EruRen for this one! Eren's been a naughty boy, so Erwin must punish him.





	Spanking

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the first of my Kinktober fics! This will be a multi-ship fic because some prompts suits some ships and some suits others. But I will be doing this as a series so you don't have to flip through chapters for the ships you prefer. I will put the prompts I have chosen in the summary of the series so everyone can see what will be coming as I have modified a few prompts as some weren't my kinks or would be too difficult to work with.  
> I'm hoping this Kinktober might help me get out of my writer's blocks with other fics I have in progress (a few chapters are done but I refuse to upload until it is 100% done otherwise I'd feel bad knowing I'm leaving people in suspense only to find they've been abandoned x'D)
> 
> Fic beta'd by @Mackenzie_Verdion
> 
> Onwards with the first of many kinky goodness to come!

Eren looked up from his cooking as the sound of the front door being unlocked reached his ears, grinning to himself. _Just in time_. "Dinner is almost ready~!" he called out while he grated some cheese to put on top of their Spaghetti Bolognaise dinner, two pasta bowls ready for the dishing out in front of him. Taking a look over his shoulder to watch Erwin shed his jacket at the coat rack, gym bag neatly tucked out of the way to be sorted out later. He returned his attention to the cheese grater to put the block of cheese back in the storage box and put back into the fridge.

"It smells wonderful," Erwin remarked with a smile, crossing the living room to wash his hands in the kitchen sink and dried them before taking the cutlery out of the drawer along with the place mats for their dining table. He returned to the kitchen to take out two glasses, "water or something else?"

"Water would be great, thanks," the brunet responded, busying himself with dishing up their dinner and putting cheese on top of them. Before bringing their dinner out, he quickly made sure he did turn off the stove and put the pots out of the way so any leftovers didn't burn to the bottom. He placed Erwin's plate down first before he put his down, slipping into his seat. Purposefully not kissing or hugging his partner otherwise they would never start on their dinner before it got cold. He was already wound up throughout the day and so was Erwin.

They both dined in silence, saving conversation for after their meal. Only the sounds of their appreciation and the soft clinking of cutlery against plate filling the air until the blond finished his.

Placing his fork and spoon neatly on the plate, he sat back with a satisfied sigh, "that was fantastic as always." However, he knew there would be a reason why the brunet had chosen to go with one of his best cooking. But as far as he could see, the house was quite spotless. "How was your day?"

Eren could see the tiny hint of suspicion in those blue eyes but he remained nonchalant. Finishing up his meal, he hummed while patting his mouth with a napkin they kept at the table. "It was okay. Armin came over for a visit, we netflixed and went over some uni notes. I tided up the house after he left~" he smiled, reaching a hand out to thread his fingers with Erwin's, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Did it extra well so we won't have to hear Levi's little remarks tomorrow." Chuckling at the thought.

"It is hard to please him," he snorted with a grin, shaking his head. Squeezing Eren's hand a little firmer in return. "Did you keep your naughty hands to yourself as I asked you to last night?"

"Mmhm~ I did. You're so mean sending those texts throughout the day..." Eren pouted, "reminding me to do those house chores and winding me up at the same time... you have no shame."

Chuckling, he rose from his seat, tugging his partner up with him once the chair was pushed clear of the table. Lowering his voice as he leaned down to whisper in his ear, "but you enjoy it." Feeling the young adult shiver subtly against his chest with a slight hitch in his breath. He took the dishes to the kitchen and begun washing them up while Eren put the leftover into boxes for the fridge then moving to help dry the dishes.

——

Unable to wait any longer, they made sure the front door was secure before turning any lights off downstairs then proceeding upstairs to their room. Once safely on the landing, Eren grasped at the lapels of Erwin's shirt and tugged him down for a kiss. The taller man responding readily with some urgency, picking him up for the brunet to wrap around his waist with his legs. Carrying him into the bedroom. A hand fumbling for the light switch until the room was illuminated in a soft glow.

Paying no attention to anything in the room as he swiftly moved across the room to drop Eren onto the foot end of the bed, never breaking the kiss. Eventually he broke the kiss to catch his breath. Now realizing why the brunet was trying to play into his good books, he hummed in amusement. "Eren," he began, voice pitched low, getting an instant response from the brunet who meeped. Working his legs loose so he could step back to prevent the brunet from grinding on him. "You're a very naughty boy... I should think of what I shall do as a punishment... however we should take a shower first, don't you agree?"

Eren squirmed with a whine, his puppy face making an instant appearance. "But Erwiinnnn... I honestly forgot!" he pleaded. One look from the man told him he wasn't buying it. Causing him to pout even more.

Suppressing a chuckle at the sight of his sub pouting at him, he took a hold of Eren's hand and tugged him up to lead him into the bathroom. "No buts, Eren. Strip," he told him, beginning to remove his own clothes. Satisfied with the brunet following orders, he stepped over to the toilet to use it before he could step in the shower. Raising the lid, an eyebrow immediately raised at the badly cleaned traces of cum. "Let me ask you again, Eren... did you or did you not jerk off today?"

 _Oh damn it_. "U-uhm..." he began to respond, the tips of his ears tingeing red now that his long hair have been swept back. Knowing when he's been caught as Erwin's eyes flicked to his ears. Silently cursing his ears for betraying him. "M'yes, Sir, I did..."

"Hmm... I might just have an idea... but I am not going to tell you until we have showered." Gently shooing the brunet into the large shower. Focusing on getting both of them relaxed and clean before they proceeded with the punishment he would be giving to Eren. Grabbing both of their loofahs, he got both of them soaped up before handing Eren his green one.

They showered in comfortable silence. Neither of them making a move on each other since Eren knew if he tried anything funny, his punishment would be worse. And Erwin keeping his hands off to reserve his energy for the bedroom. A few minutes later, they got dried off, the blond getting a clean pair of briefs on and a shirt while Eren remained naked for now.

Erwin sat down on the bed and motioned for Eren to come closer. "It seems you have been a very naughty boy today... masturbating against my orders and not making the bed." Hands resting on the brunet's hips to keep him in place. "Perhaps I should get something to help you keep your hands off your cock, hm? Make sure you keep your orgasms for me to enjoy when I desire it..." The tell tale shiver and the twitch of Eren's half erect cock was all he needed to know that it wasn't a limit. "I shall have to go shopping sometimes... but for now... your punishment tonight... twenty five spanks. Ten for not making the bed and fifteen for masturbating without permission." He positioned his legs to support the brunet as he moved to take his position over his thighs.

He laid his hands flat against the plush carpet to support himself as Erwin looped an arm around his waist to hold him firmly against the muscular thighs. Breath hitching briefly when Erwin's other hand lightly touched his ass before firmly running over the smooth flesh to warm him up then it was gone. Making him squirm in anticipation. Yelping when the first spank landed. It was neither too soft or too hard. These weren't going to be the real punishing blows but he knew how Erwin worked. His ass warming up quickly into a shade of dark pink. A sharper slap to his sit spot told him it would be the first fifteen for not obeying his dominant. Tears beginning to prickle at his eyes as it continued.

The sound of Eren sniffling and squirming against his hold as he finished the spanking was all he needed, immediately re-positioning him carefully to hug him close. "How are you feeling, Eren?" he murmured against his ear when he huddled up close. Taking care to keep as much pressure off the young male's backside.

"I'm s-sorry, S-sir. For n-not obeying your order and for not making the b-bed," he responded with another sniffle.

"Apology accepted. You've been a very good boy for taking your punishment without fighting back," Erwin told the brunet, planting a kiss to the top of his damp head. "Shall we try again, mm? No masturbating tonight or tomorrow. Think you can do that for me?" A hand combing through Eren's hair as the brunet was beginning to settle down again. Feeling a small nod, he smiled as he carefully sat him up so they could see each other. "I didn't hear what you said~"

Failing to stifle a laugh, he exhaled in laughter. "Yes, Sir. I will try to be a good boy," he answered with a big smile, then hissed when he accidentally rocked back, "now can we get some cream on my poor ass before we get into bed?" Accompanying his quip with a pout, getting a laugh out of the blond.

"Hmm, it is a nice shade of red..." he remarked casually, helping Eren lay on the bed belly down, appreciating his handiwork. Though he much preferred it when they were from funishments rather than actual punishments. Taking a jar of cream out of the bed side table, he began to apply it generously to the heated flesh with expert motions. His sub moaning in appreciation, relaxing under his attentive hands. Once done, he put the jar away. "Would you like your boxers and a shirt?"

"Yes please, I'm so ready to get some sleep," he responded in a murmur. Accepting Erwin's help getting his sleeping clothes on before carefully rolling over as the taller man got under the covers then cuddled into him. "Mm... g'night~"

"Goodnight, Eren." Erwin gave Eren a kiss before pulling him in close, falling asleep quickly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyou for reading! Smash that Kudos button if you really enjoyed my fic! :D


End file.
